


a little bit of bravery (and lots of fondness)

by crescentchae



Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, also mina/ ot9 bc ot9 is the best, for mina day!!, happy birthday minari!!!, jeongyeon is a gay mess, literally just fluff, mina is a bit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentchae/pseuds/crescentchae
Summary: in which jeongyeon gives mina a birthday gift and a confessionand ot9 because that's the way it should beora little something for mina day
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, myoui mina/ot9
Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	a little bit of bravery (and lots of fondness)

Mina rolled her shoulders in circles, trying to alleviate the discomfort there from the drive back from the studio. She ran a hand through her hair, startling slightly when she caught the glimpse of the blonde locks in the corner of her eye. That would take some getting used to. Her fingers tapped a rhythm against her thigh to the music playing through her earphones as the sight of buildings passed the window monotonously. Yet, Mina didn’t mind. The sight was familiar and there was something strangely calming about the predictability of the scene. 

Mina’s phone vibrated in her lap, causing her to lazily drag her eyes from the window to the device. 

_Jeongyeonie (19:42pm): Are you almost home?_

Mina smiled at the words that lit up her phone screen, Jeongyeon’s last text having come no longer than 45 minutes prior. 

_You (19:42pm): Yes, unnie! Only another five minutes ~_

_Jeongyeonie (19:43pm): Okay. See you then._

Mina frowned at the lack of emojis and the overall lack of emotion in the messages, Jeongyeon’s tone normally far more fond whilst texting than those messages. Mina would have to ask what had landed her that tone from Jeongyeon when she got home, and on her birthday, no less. 

After a few more minutes of driving, Mina thanked the driver and walked briskly to the front of their building. She stepped up to the door, turning the key and pushing down the handle to walk into the living room. Mina squinted at the darkness, fumbling for the light switch. As light illuminated the room, Mina blinked to get her eyes to adjust. 

“Surprise!” Mina jumped slightly at the sheer volume of the eight combined shouts. Mina smiled wide as she took in the scene in front of her. Blankets were strewn over the sofas, chairs propped up with more blankets over them and pillows engulfing the entirety of the floor. The television was the centrepiece, with the screen having been turned on as the members had appeared. Mina’s Switch was clearly visible in front of the television. 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun stood with arms full of candy and confetti in their hair and on their shoulders. Sana and Momo sat on the sofa, bodies pressed against each other as they both smiled brightly at Mina. Jihyo and Nayeon held a massive teddy bear with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” written across the stomach of the bear. Next to them, Tzuyu tightly gripped two balloons spelling out “MN” with her dimples so evident on her face that Mina had to resist the urge to wrap the youngest girl in a hug. Jeongyeon stood off to the side slightly, her arms folded against her chest as she smiled at Mina with a playful glint in her eye. 

“Happy birthday, Minari!” Sana shouted, throwing the handful of confetti she had tucked away in the pocket of her hoodie into the air. 

“What is all of this? I said it wasn’t a big deal!” Mina asked, unable to contain her happiness at being doted on, regardless of her previous words. 

“Nonsense. You deserve a celebration, Mina-yah!” Jihyo scolded gently, placing the teddy down and stepping forward to pull Mina into a tight hug. “Is it all okay?” Jihyo asked quietly into Mina’s ear. 

Mina felt her heart swell with gratitude for the older girl, nodding against her shoulder. “It is, thank you, Hyo.” 

“Hey! No fair, Jihyo! Sana and I have sat here for an hour to save Mina her favourite seat for cuddles and you’re hogging her.” Mina looked at Momo over Jihyo’s shoulder and giggled at the pout on her lips. “Mi-tan, come over here!” 

Mina pulled away from the hug, moving to settle between Sana and Momo. She squeaked slightly as Dahyun moved on top of her, entirely trapped between their three bodies. 

“Yah. Maknaes not allowed.” Momo shoved Dahyun off Mina’s body and she landed with a thud on the floor. 

Dahyun huffed as she stared up at Chaeyoung, having landed at her feet. “Chaengie, join the pile with me.” Chaeyoung sighed at the request, before shrugging her shoulders and pulling Dahyun up. The two girls pushed themselves onto the pile, careful not to squash Mina whilst pushing roughly against Sana and Momo in their attempts to get closer to the birthday girl. 

“Alright, alright! We need to start playing so I can kick all of your asses.” Nayeon said, settling next to the pile of bodies and picking up one of the controllers. “What do you want to lose at first?” 

“Come off it, Nayeon. We all know Jihyo and Mina are gonna kick your ass and make you whine.” Jeongyeon said, ruffling the older girl’s hair as she sat next to her. 

“Don’t you have someone else to be speaking to? A certain Japanese girl perha–” Nayeon’s teasing was cut off by Jeongyeon’s firm punch to her bicep, her suggestively raised eyebrows contorting into a frown at the sharp pain. Mina blinked at the words, wondering briefly what their meaning could be. Before she could ponder further, Nayeon whined, “Yah! Need I remind you that _I’m_ the oldest here, you brat?” 

“Maybe you should start acting like it then, grandma.” Jeongyeon retorted, cackling at the look of pure disbelief on Nayeon’s face. 

“Excuse me, not to interrupt, but can we _actually_ play the games now, unnies?” Tzuyu asked incredulously, squeezing herself between the pile of bodies and Nayeon. Mina felt Tzuyu’s soft hand squeeze her own. Mina returned the squeeze, unable to catch the girl’s gaze past Dahyun’s head blocking her view of the youngest. 

“This generation doesn’t know anything about respect, I tell you.” Nayeon complained as she navigated through the menu. 

  
  


Mina yawned slightly, glancing at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung asleep beside her, each of them occupying one of Mina’s shoulders. Mina brought her hand up to pet Tzuyu on the head gently, before maneuvering both of them so that their heads rested on the back of the sofa rather than her shoulder so that she could stand up and stretch her muscles. Mina giggled at the sight of Nayeon and Momo bickering about which movie they should put on next. 

Mina scanned the living room, looking for Jeongyeon. The girl had been strangely distant. With everyone else, Jeongyeon had been laughing and goofing around as usual. Yet, whenever Mina would sit next to her to rest her head on her shoulder as she normally would, Jeongyeon would seem to have to go and do _anything_ else. 

Mina had to admit that it stung, especially on her birthday. Mina sighed as she caught sight of Jihyo and Jeongyeon deep in conversation, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Mina watched Jeongyeon rub the back of her neck, a clear indication that she was nervous about whatever they were speaking about. Mina noticed everything about Jeongyeon, far too involved with the black-haired girl for her own good. 

Yoo Jeongyeon was the most oblivious person Mina had ever met. 

Mina realised she had been staring as Jeongyeon turned her head and made eye contact with Mina. Mina smiled habitually as their eyes met, feeling relief flood her body as Jeongyeon smiled back. It was small, but it was a smile regardless of the size. Mina felt her heart skip as Jeongyeon started walking towards where she stood in the middle of the living room. 

“Mina-yah, could I speak to you?” Jeongyeon asked as she stepped into Mina’s proximity. Mina felt her head spin slightly as Jeongyeon willingly came closer than she had all day. It had only been a few hours, yet Mina had missed their closeness. 

  
“Sure, let’s go to your room.” Mina agreed quickly, eager to finally fix whatever was bothering Jeongyeon. 

Mina didn’t miss the nervous glance that Jeongyeon shot Jihyo over her shoulder as Jeongyeon reached to take Mina’s hand and gently led her out of the room and into hers’ and Momo’s shared room. Mina looked at Jeongyeon’s face, trying to meet her eyes to gain any inkling about what was happening, but Jeongyeon’s head was adamantly ducked. Mina could have sworn she saw a light dusting of red across Jeongyeon’s cheeks. 

“Unnie?” Mina prompted quietly, growing slightly uneasy with the beginnings of awkwardness in the room. Mina was so often comfortable in the older girl’s presence that she couldn’t help but want to hide from the unfamiliar tension between them. 

Jeongyeon’s gaze jumped to meet Mina’s at the sound of uncertainty in the younger’s voice. Mina watched as Jeongyeon visibly swallowed, but felt her heart loosen at the lopsided smile that developed on Jeongyeon’s features. “Yeah, sorry. I have something for you.” She gently pushed Mina by her shoulders towards the bed, gesturing for her to sit down as she turned her back to rummage through the wardrobe. 

Mina cocked her head, curiosity taking over as she attempted to peer around Jeongyeon’s form. As she did so, Jeongyeon turned back around to face her holding a parcel wrapped in brown paper. Mina attempted to jolt back to her original position, but Jeongyeon scowled at her. “Yah! I didn’t think you of all people would try to peek.” 

Mina pouted at the words. “Well, you’re being really mysterious! I’m just curious.” Mina peered up at Jeongyeon through her eyelashes, pout still firmly on her lips. She knew that Jeongyeon was beyond weak for her, and that this was the quickest way to get her to break her grumpy facade. Jeongyeon sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, okay. Stop looking at me like that.” Jeongyeon sat next to Mina on the bed, pushing the parcel into Mina’s lap and tilting her head to stare at her hands in her own lap. “There.” 

Mina studied the gift. It was fairly lightweight, but very soft. “We said no gifts, unnie.” 

“I know, I know. But I really wanted to get you something. And I think– Uh, well, I hope, at least, that you’ll like it.” Jeongyeon scratched the back of her neck again as she shifted her gaze to intently watch Mina fondling the package. “Please, go ahead.” 

Mina delicately tore open the wrapping paper and gasped at the sight inside. The pillow was personalised, and Ray’s face stared back at her as she looked at the pillow in wonder. 

“I know you miss him a lot and that you two like to cuddle and sleep together, so I thought that this way, you can still kind of do that, even when you’re in Korea.” Jeongyeon said the words quickly, as if they were rehearsed. 

Mina placed the pillow to the side and reached forward to loop her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, pulling her in for a tight hug. Jeongyeon immediately relaxed, reciprocating the hug and squeezing Mina back just as tightly. “Thank you, Jeongyeonie. This is so thoughtful. I love it so much. I never would have thought of this myself, but it’s perfect.” 

Jeongyeon pulled back at the words, beaming as she studied Mina’s face. “Really?” 

Mina nodded, her smile matching Jeongyeon’s. “Mhm. It was very sweet of you. Oh! I have to go show Tzuyu!” Mina pushed herself off the bed, prepared to go to the living room to show Tzuyu the cushion of her dog. 

Mina was surprised as Jeongyeon’s hand wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her back down to the bed. 

“Um, actually, I wanted to say something else.” Jeongyeon said quietly. 

“Oh. Well, go ahead.” Mina turned her body fully towards Jeongyeon, indicating that the older girl had her full attention. 

“Do you like me?” Mina’s entire body froze at the words. 

Jeongyeon must have felt her muscles tighten, as she released Mina’s wrist and stumbled to continue. She cringed at her own words. “Well– You know, I hope that I haven’t misread the signs, because that would be bad. And awkward. And, well, that may just mess everything up a bit. Maybe a lot. I’m not quite sure that I could handle that. And I-I don’t know if now is the right time, but it never seems to ever be the right time. Jihyo says that I’m just being a coward and saying that I’m waiting for the right time because I don’t want to get rejected. Which isn’t true. Well, okay, maybe it is. But you look at me like you have feelings for me, and I think I look at you like that too. But– Ah, maybe you don’t do that and I’m just being too optimistic. And you can tell me if I’m wrong, because I just want you to be happy and–” 

Mina leant forward to press a kiss against the corner of Jeongyeon’s mouth, causing her words to cease immediately. Her jaw fell open slightly as she stared at Mina. The look of pure confusion on Jeongyeon’s face made Mina erupt into a fit of giggles, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

“I– I don’t understand.” Jeongyeon said, her words slow, as if trying to process what had occurred. 

“You are so _dense_ , Jeongyeon.” Mina said fondly, her hand beginning to trace against the hard line of Jeongyeon’s jaw. Jeongyeon was staring, her mouth still gaping slightly. Mina trailed the path down to her chin, pushing up so that the girl closed her mouth. “Do you want to know the reason why I look at you like I have feelings for you?” 

Jeongyeon nodded slowly, as if afraid of the answer. “Because I _do_ have feelings for you, silly.” 

“A-Are you sure?” Jeongyeon asked skeptically. 

Mina couldn’t help but giggle again. “Yes, I’m sure. I wasn’t sure if you were ready, so I wanted to wait for you to be completely ready.” 

Jeongyeon laughed and Mina frowned at the trace of self-deprecation in it. “You would have been waiting a long time if it wasn’t for Jihyo and Nayeon. God, do not let Nayeon know that I said that. I’ll never hear the end of it. She’s relentless.” Jeongyeon joked, smiling up at Mina slightly. Mina could tell she was deflecting. 

“That’s not true. I know you didn’t want to rush me, because you’re stupidly selfless like that. That’s one of the reasons why I love you.” 

Jeongyeon’s face would have been comical if Mina hadn’t missed it by dropping her own gaze shyly, feeling her embarrassment flare at the abrupt confession. Mina felt her confidence begin to falter. 

“You love me?” 

Mina nodded her head, not daring to look up. Mina had only been partially telling the truth previously. Whilst it had been true that she wanted Jeongyeon to be ready, she also had her own self-doubts to contend with. Yet, with Jeongyeon taking a chance, Mina knew she had to be brave and do the same for the girl in front of her. 

“I love you too.” Jeongyeon reached into Mina’s lap to clasp her one of her hands between both of her own, her touches no more than a caress. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

“I’m sorry it took _us_ so long.” Mina took a deep breath and looked back up, wanting Jeongyeon to read the sincerity in her words. Thankfully, Jeongyeon had always been able to read her as well as anyone and smiled brightly back at her. Mina felt her own smile grow to match Jeongyeon’s. 

They sat there for a few moments, smiling fondly at each other, with Jeongyeon’s hands still wrapped around Mina’s own. Mina studied Jeongyeon’s features for a moment, admiring the delicacy of them and how unbelievably pretty she was. Mina could tell that Jeongyeon wanted to say something. 

“What is it?” Mina whispered to prompt her, not wanting to break the moment. 

Apparently, Jeongyeon didn’t get that memo. 

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” She blurted out, wincing slightly at her own words as soon as she finished speaking them. 

Mina felt the blush rise to her cheeks at the bluntness of the question and at the implication of the words. She licked her lips nervously, before gently biting on her bottom lip. “Yeah, you can.” 

Jeongyeon still looked embarrassed, nodding to herself at the answer. Mina felt her heart ache with fondness for the girl in front of her. 

Her Jeongyeon. 

“In fact, you should.” Jeongyeon cocked her head slightly, looking confused at the words. Mina rolled her eyes, but shuffled closer nonetheless. “I want you to kiss me.” 

“Oh.” Jeongyeon looked like a deer caught in headlights, nodding to herself again. “I want to kiss you too.” 

Mina huffed. “I want you to kiss me. Now. Right now, Jeongyeon.” Mina clarified, pushing her face even closer to the other girl’s. 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh! Right.” 

Mina couldn’t help but giggle, but it died on her lips as Jeongyeon leant close enough that Mina could feel her stuttered breathing against her mouth. 

The feeling of Jeongyeon’s lips against her own was the most comforting feeling Mina had ever known. They hardly moved against each other, shifting only so that they could be closer together. Mina was content to let their lips press against each other for an eternity, her hand weaving into Jeongyeon’s hair to keep her from moving away. Mina had never had a kiss like it. It was so _Jeongyeon_. Gentle, unassuming but always endlessly comforting. 

Mina knew that this was the only way she wanted to spend her birthday. 

Apparently, the universe, or namely Im Nayeon, had other plans. 

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom flung open and Nayeon’s loud voice broke the softness of the moment, causing Mina’s hand to fall from Jeongyeon’s hair and the two to jerk apart from each other. “Sorry to interrupt, but Momo and Chaeyoung are insisting on starting the birthday cake and I refuse to hold them back any longer.” Jeongyeon’s glare would have made most people cower, but Nayeon merely met it triumphantly and grinned. “Come on, lovebirds. We all want to celebrate with Minari.” 

“I’m absolutely going to kill you, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon shouted, leaping up from the bed and reaching out to grab the oldest girl. Nayeon shrieked and backed into the hallway with Jeongyeon on her trail. Mina reached out and clutched the pillow that Jeongyeon had got her tightly to her chest, smiling into it. 

Her and Jeongyeon would have time. 

Her and all of her girls would have time. 

But, for now, Mina let the sound of laughter from the hallway and chatter from the living room soak into her bones and embraced the feeling of euphoria. 

Mina was home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a couple of hours because i have an exam in two days and definitely should Not have been writing this. i got a friend to pick a number from 1-8 to pick the mina ship, so we have jeongmi, and this is what my brain produced for it!! i hope you enjoy this bit of fluff :)) 
> 
> if you wanna yell at me then my twitter is @crescentchae 
> 
> as always, comments are v appreciated!! stay safe and healthy everyone x


End file.
